jcafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
7 Years of Hell
(story for Corporal Williams) Prelude The funeral music played in the background, as pallbearers slowly carried the pall draped coffin, reading RDA Armed Security Forces. Once infront of the burial site, the coffin was placed on the ground and the pall was removed, revealing the text engraved in the coffin, Sergeant James Williams and his ID tag. The candles flickered violently, as if trying as hard as it could to stay lit. The pall was then folded and given to my father, as everyone stood motionless and silent, other than the mourning of family and friends. "Present arms!" the NCO shouted, "Fire!" The loud bangs of a three-volley salute filled the air, and then... dead silence. The pall bearers picked up the coffin and slowly lowered it into the hole that held my brother. People continued to mourn, however I remained silent. The coffin was quickly buried and we all stand for a final moment of silence. My expression stayed solid, with no emotion. I only had one thing on my mind, my feelings ran cold, because revenge, is best served as a cold dish. This was how the beginning of how my story began, at my brother's funeral, and with revenge. Chapter 1 Four years, four long years. That's how long I've been here. On this god forsaken piece of land. Killing these blue aliens, watching my friends die, fighting this fucking war. Four, long, years, I thought, as I lay in bed. Tomorrows just going to be another day of hell, well thats what the sergeant calls it. Me? I've gotten used to this. "Hey John, we're going to get some food finally in like an hour, they're serving lasagna!" said Robert. "Alright I'll be there soon" I replied. He's a cheerful person, always seeming to look on the bright side, where as I didn't. That is to say I had good reason for it... almost half of the friends i had made on Pandora have all been killed, right before my eyes. As for the rest, mostly been critically wounded and waiting for the next trip back to Earth, lucky bastards. I've grown to not become too attached to anyone here, considering when they die, it just becomes that much harder for me. I met Robert a year ago, he was part of the new squad I was assigned to. He is often the one able to cheer me up after another friend has died, but I still don't get attached to him. I've even learned through these years that its simply best to kill cold-heartedly. This way you don't realize you've just slaughtered several small Na'vi children or that you've caused some of the most painful deaths ever. As for Robert? I don't really see him as a friend, no matter how he sees me, so if I ever watch him die, I won't care--at all. They say war hardens you, makes you a stronger person, and I'd have to agree. War has turned me into cold person, able to carry out an order no matter how harsh, and that is how you become promoted in the RDA. They promote ruthlessness and frankly, I've become ruthless. I simply continue to lay in bed, wondering what assignment i would be tasked with tomorrow, but I eventually dozed off. Chapter 2 "Okay boys, the battle is going to get pretty crazy down there so remember to keep your head up and keep pushing for the objective. Let's review the plan" That's our sergeant, Sergeant Smith. He's been the sergeant of our fire team for a while now. I'm the new guy in this fire team so the only person I really knew is Robert. "...and once you reach Charlie Point, clear the landing zone for the Samson to land. The Samson will drop off Fire Team Bravo. From there we wait till night to continue moving to Delta Point. Once we've reached Delta Point, you'll be extracted and Echo Squad will secure the area." Sergeant explained. "Hey John, 15 seconds til' drop!", yelled Smith. I observe the ground below. A desolate and tainted battlefield, covered in debris, with a small creek going down the middle. We had to follow that creek, until we reached Charlie Point. Aside from the terrain, the ground is littered with many figures, some fighting, some lying still. Up ahead i could make out, several other, blue figures, the Na'vi. I check my rifle for any problems, my extra magazines, and adjust my helmet. Just another mission. The Samson quickly lands at Alpha Point, the area the previous troops had already had taken and secured. Scorpions and Hyenas circle the skies above attacking the Mountain Banshees that flew like bees around a hive. "Okay let's go!" yells the sergeant. We quickly get out of the Samson, and jog to Bravo Point, conserving our energy. I look around as I see many marines heading to front, each with their own mission like mine. Within a matter of minutes, we reach Bravo Point, the creek, and head toward Charlie Point, following the creek. Getting to Charlie Point means that we have to go through the "hot zone" so chances are, someones going to get killed. In just a few seconds, we are surrounded by explosions, bodies and arrows whistling over our heads. Around me, many other troops are moving up with us, some firing at close by Na'vi, others simply making a mad dash to the other side. I spot a blue figure about 15 meters away from, so I raise my rifle and pull the trigger. The Na'vi quickly drops, however 2 more come from behind him and shoot arrows at me. I quickly dive behind a large piece of metal, part of a Scorpion, and take cover. "I'm pinned down, help me out!" I yell. "I got them!" Robert shouts back, as his rifle's muzzle blazed. The 2 enemies soon followed the same fate as the first, and we continued moving on. All through the entire trip, many Na'vi were spotted and quickly downed, however after a few minutes I was knocked to the ground by one of them. My rifle was out of reach. He shouted something I couldn't understand in his native language. He violently raised his Kinto'ank, ready to end my life. I pulled out my pistol and put 3 rounds in him. He doesn't die. Just before he swung at me with his weapon, a damaged Hyena Interceptor crashed to ground, spraying debris everywhere. The main piece landed right infront of me, throwing the Na'vi aside. I sighed relief, breathing heavily. Quickly, I grabbed my rifle and got up, continuing my mission and catching up with the rest of my team. As I ran towards the objective, left and right more Na'vi keep coming, and more rounds are fired at them. Their numbers seemed endless, and our ammunition was dwindling down We finally reached Charlie Point in 40 minutes since reaching Bravo Point, however one of our team mates got killed, so we also had to bring his body. Our team was low in ammunition and we still had to defend the landing zone. It was the mid evening, and night time was coming soon. "Take defensive positions", yelled Sergeant Smith, "Make every shot count! After this, we bury Micheal, rest a bit, and get resupplied. The Samson should be here soon." We all quickly made a dash for cover, all around the LZ, hoping that the enemy wouldn't try to retake the area. Unfortunately, they did come, in large numbers too. Left and right, Na'vi ran towards us, with their ranks slowly being cut down by our bullets and grenades. One Na'vi even caught one of my grenades, and threw it back, however the explosion barely missed me. "I need help on the right flank!", David yelled. He was being overwhelmed by enemy forces, so I quickly ran to his flank, and helped clear the aliens around him. "We can't keep this up much longer!" Robert shouted, as his face soon disappeared in a cloud of dust from a near by explosion. A few seconds later, I saw him crawl out of the dust, coughing. "You okay?" Smith shouted back. "Yeah, I'm fine--watch out!" Robert yelled. The sergeant had been knock aside by a Na'vi, so I hurriedly killed the attacker, "David, check if sergeant's alright; Robert, give him some cover fire!" I ordered. David and Robert quickly followed orders and Sergeant Smith had been brought back to his feet. "Fire Team Alpha, this is Tango 22, dropping off supplies and deploying Fire Team Bravo." "Roger that Tango 22" Smith replied. A Samson flew close by and its door gunners cleared the rest of the enemy assault. It soon landed on the LZ, and a team of 5 troops came out. Along with the troops, the door gunners helped unload the additional supplies, and in a few minutes the Samson flew away. By the time we had finally finished burying Micheal, it was night. His grave was no more than a mound, with his rifle sticking out from the top, and his helmet over the shoulder stock. The RDA Armed Security Forces banner lay on top of the mound, and the glow of near by fires iwas around us. Other than the crackling of the fires, the world remains silent. We pay our respects and in a few minutes Smith folds up the banner and puts it in his pocket. He picks up his helmet and rifle, and suddenly we hear distant banshee screeches, from the direction of the main enemy camps. I quickly look to Smith, he nods, puts on his helmet, and begins moving out. Everyone else does the same. Chapter 3 It had been 2 hours since we'd left Charlie Point. We had been moving as quitely and discretely as possible, and had run into very light resistance. The suppressors on our rifles allowed us to continue our mission in secret and I had already taken out 3 Na'vi. The checkpoint was insight, a small clearing just outside of the battlefield, with about 12 Na'vi defending the place. Sergeant gave us orders to surround the area, working with Bravo Team, and at his mark we'd take out the enemy in a matter of seconds. I circled around Delta Point, towards the back, David followed me. We see the Na'vi talking to each other, in their strange alien tongues, oblivious to their coming fate. "Okay, on 3" Sergeant Smith whispers through the radio, "1,2" The quiet shots of our rifles go off, and all the Na'vi drop dead... except one. He makes a break for it, but Robert quickly turns around and shoots him in the back. "Move in" Smith orders. We hurry down to Delta Point, eager to finish our mission. I speak through the radio, "Area secure, all hostiles have been eliminated" "Roger that, on my way" the pilot on the other end replys. The loud noise of rotors fills the air, and a Samson flies down to the middle of Delta Point. Some troops, Echo Squad, unload and move to defensive positions all around the area. We all quickly get in the Samson for extraction, relieved. Once inside, I take off my helmet and set down my gun, sighing relief, just another mission. "Good job everyone" Smith said, "We'll be back at base in no time, ETA in 2 hours" We all sat silent and exhausted. Robert shining his boots; David staring blankly at his gun, half asleep; Sergeant Smith viewing the Pandoran twilight scenery; and I'm simply thinking. Thought about tomorrow, thought about how many more years of this crap I'll have to go through, and thought about life. It had been and hour and a half since we were extracted, we were close to base. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted when a loud banshee screech is heard, very very close by. "What's going on!?" David shouts. Without warning, the Samson shakes violently, and next thing I know, we are falling. I look out the side door and see that the rotor has been smashed and torn apart. "Brace for emergency landing!!" the pilot yells. I grab the railing and brace for impact, hoping for a smooth crash. As we hit the ground, the Samson flips to its side, and I see Smith and Robert fall underneath the vehicle. The door mounted GAU-19/A swings around and hits me in the back of the head. I fall unconscience. I wake up, everything is blurry. I rub my eyes, What's going on? Trying to remember what happened, I can only make out an attack from a mountain banshee. I'm inside the Samson, which is on its side. The Samson's been completely ruined, so there's no way to fly back to Hell's Gate. "Is anyone else alive?!" I shout, with no answer. I check my watch for the time, I've been knocked out for 2 hours. I look around for some supplies and rations for the walk back to base. There's no one else left, no pilot, no squad. Looks like a solo mission. It's still night time, although in a couple hours, the sun will be up, and Pandora's numerous daytime predators will be coming out. Climbing out of the Samson, I look around for more supplies and survivors. The area around me is lit by a small fire still burning on the Samson. Pieces of metal are spread out all over the place, and I notice teeth marks on the left ducted-fan, with the arm being bent very far back. These banshees must be insanely powerful, I think to myself. Checking my compass, I begin heading towards Hell's Gate, while watching out for Viperwolfs. Twenty minutes into my walk towards base, I hear fast moving foot steps, as well as someone speaking English. Unaware of who would be out here in the middle of nowhere, I quickly dive behind cover. I see 3 human-like silhouettes move atop a ridge, standing infront of the illumination of Polyphemus's huge disk. I sigh relief as I begin to get up to greet them, however I quickly get down again as I see another figure move atop the ridge with them, this one being about 3 meters tall, a native. However, he was holding a large rifle, and had some sort of armor plating on. The plates resembled parts of an AMP, and the large rifle was similar to a M60 machine gun. I simply wait for them to leave, and in a few minutes the group leaves. I continue on towards Hell's Gate, wondering who those people were. It had been an hour now, with the fences of Hell's Gate in sight. "This is Corporal Williams, to Hell's Gate, do you copy?" I talk through my radio. "This is Hell's Gate, we copy" The comm operator replied, "What are you doing out there?" "I'm the only survivor of an attack on the Samson I was in, the rest of my squad didn't make it" I said calmly. "Roger that, a Samson is on its way to pick you up, just sit tight" I sigh, relieved of this exhausting day. Fatigued and tired, I sit down, waiting patiently for my lift. The Samson descended to the ground and medical crews helped me in the craft. It ascends back into the air and heads towards the Hell's Gate air strip. "Are you alright?" One of the medics ask. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a few bruises, and a dead squad" While I wasn't surprised at my dead squad, the medic said I was "in a minor state of trauma", I was quite dismayed at the fact that I'd be returning to field in a mere 24 hours. I even remembered the exact words, "Sorry, but for this fight we need every soldier we can get". But I can't say I'm surprised. When our Venture Star arrived on this troublesome spit of land, we weren't expecting or prepared for a war. However, considering we've been forced to convert harvesting equipment into war machines and push our resources to the limit, we've been doing alright in this war. Still, a long war is bad for both sides, but neither the Navi or us have shown exhaustion or weakness to the enemy. Instead, we wear a metaphorical mask, and act like it's all good. I sigh, and leave the infirmary, heading towards my quarters. A soldier walks by and turns to me, "Hey John, I heard you survived a crash." "Yeah, I had to walk all the way back to base on foot," I chuckled. "Did you run into anything?" I pause, thought to myself, "...umm no, it was quiet all the way back." "Oh alright, no injuries I see," he continued, "Well, it's gettin' pretty late so I'm going to go get some shut eye, night" "Night" I quietly say. I reach my room, messy--as always, and crash onto the bed. Being extremely exhausted I fall asleep quickly. Chapter 4 Two days go by quickly here on Pandora. While it isn't as fun as being back home, there's a decent amount of stuff to keep you entertained here: flirting with personnel, basketball, football, pranks on the rookies, video games and drinking. But I'm back on the field again, however this time working with the infamous Indigo Stampede. The mission wasn't as simple as my other missions. We would land near a clearing, Bravo Point, infiltrate enemy lines and clear Bravo Point. Once the area was secure, a Samson would drop off Indigo Stampede. We head towards an underground Na'vi camp, go around to the back, Charlie Point, and clear the enemies. Indigo Stampede would go inside the underground catacombs, while we defend the back entrance. Once Indigo Stampede reached Delta Point, we begin moving towards an alternate exit, Echo Point. Inside, Indigo Stampede would set up explosives on key fault points inside the structure, setting the timer to 8 minutes, and then head towards Echo Point from underground. Once we meet them there, we'd be extracted by a Samson, and the explosives would detonate, causing all or most of the structure to collapse, taking any Na'vi still inside with. My squad would consist of 8 other troops and designated as Bravo Squad, and Indigo Stampede had their 12 guys, named... Indigo Stampede. Category:Future Category:Stories